The Council of Evil
by Spectral
Summary: [chapter 3 time!]Someone gathers some of the most powerful villains around. Why? And who will stop them...
1. The Gathering

The Council of Evil

By Spectral

Chapter One: The Gathering

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. In other words…only the ones that don't appear on TV, Video Games, and Movies belong to me and the other people featured here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Sitting in front of a computer screen, a dark figure watches a battle taking place. On several other nearby screens, more battles are being fought. 

+++===+++

Outside Castle GreySkull, Eternia

+++===+++

          The evil warrior know as Clawful was thrown against a stone wall as another, known as Trapjaw attacked the mighty warrior, He-Man. Trapjaw, too was thrown away. As He-Man turned to face the two warriors, a blast of yellow magic destroyed the ground at He-Man's feet, sending the defender of Eternia hurtling towards his comrades. High upon the cliff leading to GreySkull, Skeletor rose his Havoc Staff and laughed. 

"And now, to GreySkull!" bellowed the mighty Skeletor. 

          As he was about to attack the barrior surrounding the castle, gunfire rained down. Man-at-Arms had arrived with reinforcements. Skeletor's eyes lit up in anger.

"Retreat!" was his command as Beast Man's griffons flew off with the other evil warriors.

+++===+++

Skeletor's Throne Room, Snake Mountain

+++===+++

          The overlord of evil sat upon his throne, plotting.

"There must be a way to defeat He-Man and those accused Masters!" he said as he slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"There is…an I can provide it…" came a voice from the shadows. 

          Two glowing red eyes lit up in the darkness and Skeletor's own followed suit.

+++===+++

Unknown Location

+++===+++

          Skeletor stepped through a door and into a room containing several chairs and a large table. The chairs all contained strange looking people. At the end of the room was a shadowed figure. A chair appeared at the end of the table closest to Skeletor.

"Take a seat and questions will be answered" 

          Skeletor sat down and the chair moved to the table. 

"You all share similar goals, as do I. But there is always one thing that stands in the way of our plans…but all that is about to change. I've come up with a plan that will get all of us exactly what we want. "

"So your plan is to join forces and take on our enemies? HA! I've tried that already and it didn't work." Called out Skeletor.

"I am aware of that…but you never joined forces with the likes of Dr. Eggman, Edwin, Team Rocket, Gannondorf, The Heartless, Zapper Zako, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Domm, Bowser, Marik, Yami Bakura, Kain, Dr. Wily, Zerako, Sheshomaru, Hiltz, Lex Luthor,  and of course…my self."

"And just who are you?"

"I am…SPECTRAL!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what do ya think so far people? Next time the fun begins!


	2. Let the Games Begin

The Council of Evil

By Spectral

Chapter Two: Let the games begin!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. In other words…only the ones that don't appear on TV, Video Games, and Movies belong to me and the other people featured here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Spectral**: Now that we've got a few introductions out of the way…I'd like to explain my plan. Each and every one of us fails in our plans for one reason…the heroes we clash with know us far too well. That is why we're all gathered here. I will send some of you to new worlds while other will return to their own with some of my forces. There you will follow the instructions that will be relayed to you and then you will win. 

**Dr. Eggman**: What makes you think that the heroes of the different worlds won't defeat us.

**Spectral**: Take this as an example. I'll be sending you and Edwin into Dr. Wily's world. Their heroes there are used to fighting Dr. Wily's robots. They will have a difficult time adjusting to defeat your brand of machines.

**Skeletor**: And what of He-Man and the Masters?

**Spectral**: As you might have noticed, Zerako looks similar to you, my skull headed friend. He-Man will engage who he believes is you in battle and will be defeated by Zerako's powers.

**Sesshomaru**: This all sounds very interesting, especially if it means that I will possess the Tetsaiga, but there's one thing I've yet to figure out.

**Spectral**: And what's that?

**Sesshomaru**: What's in all of this for you?

**Spectral**: Hahahaha. If you all prevail in you endeavors then the balance of power will have shifted. Evil will rule and I will obtain unstoppable power. Then _no one_ will be able to stand in my way!

**Kain**: Who is it that stands in your way?

**Spectral**: Never you mind that. My plan is set up just so she and her pathetic friends can't interfere. 

**Marik**: But what if they do.

**Spectral**: Then I will step in. 

**Grappler Gouf**: You aren't going to be joining us?

**Spectral**: No. If I show up and start trouble then we'd be inviting the White Trinity to stop us.

**Zapper Zako**: And why won't they attack us if you're not there?

**Spectral**: If the White Trinity try to stop you directly then that gives me enough reason to start my old tricks up again. And I'm quite sure that they don't want that, not after what I did and almost did to them last time.

**Dr. Wily**: But wouldn't they be expecting you that time?

**Spectral**: Now you've come to one of the reasons I'm so very dangerous…I learn from my mistakes. I plan ahead. In other words, I'd be expecting them to expect me, and I'd have a plan to deal with it.

**Yami Bakura**: This is nothing I haven't heard before…what guarantee do we have that you'll be able to win where so many others have failed.

**Spectral**: Do you require a demonstration of my powers? Then watch this as I retrieve the rest of our little group.

            The room grew dark as a video screen turned on. It began to show footage of Spectral's fights with Rumor and CO as the villain shimmered away.

**Unknown Location**

            Spectral appeared before 6 shadowed individuals. He turned to them and his eyes glowed with anticipation.  
  


**Spectral**: I trust you all heard the plan.

            They all nodded and Spectral laughed lightly.

**Spectral**: Well then, join the rest of them when the film finishes. I'm going to round up more villains.

            They all nodded again and Spectral faded out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time we continue…now before we end things…I'd like to say something. 

This, for quite obvious reasons, is not an "Interactive Fic". I do not want any Characters sent to me unless I've previously given an okay to you in a story or through e-mail. Now there are currently six people who have been given my okay. Now depending on whether or not the people I've asked to join this little fic reply to my e-mails or not…this number will remain the same. Here are the current six people:

Maelgwyn

Dark Magician3

Blade Dragoon

Light Angel

Cerberus

Shadow Vixen

That's it. Unless I've specifically requested information from you. I don't want the info. I will reject it quite forcibly. I am evil after all. Now I must to the following:

1: Await the Newest 8-Bit Theater Comic

2: Await reviews for my Talk Show

3: Await the information I requested for this fic

4: Level Up in FFXI 

5: Attempt to scrape the uncomfortable images featured on last night's X-Play out of my eternally evil mind.

  
And now. Away! *disappears in a cloud of smoke*


	3. A sinister plot?

The Council of Evil

By Spectral

Chapter Three: More Villains and a sinister plot begins…

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. In other words…only the ones that don't appear on TV, Video Games, and Movies belong to me and the other people featured here.

**Kefka**: And just why should we trust you?

**Spectral**: Because I can make all your goals complete. Unlimited power, destruction, better theme music, whatever goal you may have, I can complete it and all you have to do is work with me.

**Megatron**: And what makes you think you're worthy of working with the likes of me?  
**Spectral**: Attack me and find out, tin man.

**Megatron**: Tidal Wave, attack.

**Tidal Wave**: Tidal Wave!

The decepticon opened fire and Spectral held his hand up. The laser blasts stopped in mid air and fizzled into nothing. Tidal Wave went to step on Spectral and the villain's eyes lit up, sending the transformer flying with dark energy winds.

**Spectral**: Is another demonstration required?

Everyone remained silent…and a magic portal opened behind them. A beam of light shot from it and familiar theme music started up. A shadowed being stood up from the light, long white hair being brushed out of the way by one black-feathered wing. The figure turned, holding a large sword and everyone parted. The figure charged forward, attacking Spectral. He cut right through the villain and when he turned to inspect his work, was blasted back several feet by said villain. The slash mark on Spectral healed and the villain laughed.

**Spectral**: Good to see you again too, Sephiroth. Now that we're all here…will you agree to join me or not?

Sephiroth, Kefka, Megatron, Seymour, Kagato, Morgana (from .hack), Braccas (Fear Demon from Charmed), Shredder, Giygas, Ebon (From Static Shock), Garland (Final Fantasy 1), Kuja, and The Count (Zoids New Century/0) all nodded in agreement.

**Spectral**: Then join the others at base and await the signal to attack.

Spectral opened a portal and all the villains walked through it. Spectral closed the portal and turned as Cloak and Dagger appeared behind him.

**Spectral**: Is everything in place?

**Cloak**: Yes.

**Spectral**: And the temple?

**Dagger**: Only 8 Guardians remain. Nothing you shouldn't be able to handle.

**Spectral**: Then return to base and give the order to attack.

**Cloak and Dagger**: Yes, lord Spectral.

**Spectral**: Don't call me that.

The two shadowed warriors bowed and did as told. Spectral summoned his cape. He donned it and pulled the hood over his head. A portal opened and the villain stepped through it. He appeared on a long winding path leading up to a shining white temple. Spectral let out a short laugh and proceeded slowly to the temple.

Inside the temple

Two spear-carrying guards ran up to an old mage. He looked up with a questioning look as the guards bowed.

**Guard 1**: Sir, an unidentified being is approaching.

**Guard 2**: What should we do?

The old man stood up, white beard and black robes sweeping as he did so.

**Old Mage**: Prepare for battle.

The guards nodded and took off as fast as their legs would carry them. The old man follows them, four younger mages appearing out of the shadows to flank him.

Moments Later in the main hall

The spear carrying guards stood ready, a short distance away from them a swordsman held his blade at the ready. Finally before a pair of giant golden doors stood the mages, the old man in the middle.

**Old Mage**: Be ready. This is the day we've feared.

With that the main doors were blasted open. The still cloaked Spectral walked slowly into the temple. The spearmen charged forward, one jumping into the air. Spectral's eyes lit up and the guards exploded into 0's and 1's. The numbers were absorbed by Spectral and he continued walking forward. The swordsman was the next to charge forward, making several quick slashes. Spectral dodged quickly, hand being revealed from under his cape. As the swordsman made one last slash, anger filling his eyes, Spectral's hand darted forward. The swordsman's eyes were instantly frozen in shock and horror. As his dead body fell to the ground, Spectral tossed the still beating heart to the ground, blood burning off his hand. He continued to stalk forward, shaking his cape behind his shoulders so it swept behind him as he walked. The mages were all chanting a spell. A magic glow slammed into Spectral knocking him back a few feet, it continued to push him as he pushed back and the mages continued chanting.

**Old Mage**: You will not proceed.

**Spectral**: Hehehehe…

Spectral raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. The magic glow shot back at the mages, knocking them all out of the way. He then unclenched his fist and the doors slowly creaked open. As Spectral walked inside, a dark room was revealed. The villain was far into the darkness, his eyes the only light source when he raised his arms. Lights all around the room clicked on, revealing that the entire interior of the temple was made of crystal. A large spiral staircase was also reveal. Spectral began to walk up it. When he reached the top of the stairs, a pair of eyes opened in the crystal. Spectral turned, slightly interesting in what was behind him. It was a very large and angry crystal dragon.

**Spectral**: Well…it seems there was one more guardian after all. Do you think you'll be able to defeat me, beast?

**Dragon**: I have guarded this treasure for many eons, you are not the first to try and take it.

**Spectral**: Is that so? You've clearly no idea who I am…

**Dragon**: Who you are is of no concern of mine. You dare to trespass in the temple and will be destroyed.

**Spectral**: Then show me what you've got, dragon.

The dragon let out a roar and then spit shining white and blue flames at Spectral. Inside the flames were crystal shards to add to the attack. The villain made no attempt to move, his eyes lighting up right before the attack hit him. A few moments later, the dragon stopped his attack. The beast was shocked when Spectral stood apparently unharmed. His cape and hood were gone and thick black blood oozed down from a wound on his head but he was otherwise unharmed.

**Dragon**: That flame is supposed to destroy any evil!?

**Spectral**: Probably why you were able to wound me…

Spectral wiped the blood away, it evaporating into nothingness, and his wound healed.

**Spectral**: My patience runs thin…be gone. Chaos Star Destroyer.

Spectral held up his hand and the attack was launched. It collided with the dragon and blew the beast into tiny crystal bits. Spectral turned and walked back towards his goal. He came to a door. In front of the door were two small pedestals. On each was an indent for a hand to be placed. Spectral placed a hand on each and began charging energy. In his left hand he sent evil energy and with his right hand he sent all the good energy he could gather. The pedestals and the doors crumbled to dust and Spectral powered down, walking into the final room. The room was very plain…only one shaft on light. Inside that light was a floating gem. Spectral walked over to the gem and took it from the light.  
  
**Spectral**: The key that will allow me to finally defeat anyone in my path…

Spectral opened a portal and returned to his base…

Nowhere

**Mr. Censor**: Oh man…he's at it again…I've got to warn Rumor and the others…

Mr. Censor used the teleportation device he had to leave the Base of Doom and go off in search of Rumorgirl.

Next Time:

Spectral's true intentions revealed: A dark force unleashed, Kain strikes! Zerako VS He-Man, and more.


End file.
